


Claudia

by Ahelya



Series: Cave Canem [11]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 1849, First Meetings, Gen, Headcanon, Prequel, Victorian geekerie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Valence Phantomhive est mort. Il est temps pour Victoria de choisir son nouveau chien.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Le point "Quelle date ?" :  
> En gros, on oscille entre 1849, quelque part entre 1837 et 1839 mais on fait aussi un tour aux environs de 1846 et 1848.
> 
> Le point "j'ai rien à dire mais je le dis quand même" :  
> Cet OS était à moitié écrit depuis un long moment puis ''Quand le Chien était une femme'' est passé par là…

« Je ne suis qu'un chien Votre Majesté, avait-il dit à la fin de leur première entrevue. Nul besoin de verser la moindre larme pour un chien. »

Victoria en avait pourtant versé quelques unes quand son majordome lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Bien sûr, la reine et son Chien n'avaient pas toujours été d'accords sur tous les points mais Victoria était tout à fait consciente de la valeur et de la teneur des services que Valence avait pu rendre à la nation. Evidemment, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'avec la mort du Comte Phantomhive, la Couronne avait perdu un homme de bien – Un pareil jugement ne pouvait qu'être faux vu qu'il était question du Comte Phantomhive – mais la Couronne avait perdu un loyal serviteur et Victoria avait perdu un précieux collaborateur.

« Tout ce que vous aurez à faire sera d'ordonner au suivant de vous rencontrer. » avait-il ensuite ajouté.

Et Victoria se trouvait maintenant à son bureau, devant une feuille blanche. Elle avait une lettre à écrire. Elle avait un nouveau chien à convoquer. Mais la feuille qui se trouvait devant elle restait obstinément vierge, comme si elle avait un scrupule à écrire le nom qu'elle avait en tête. N'avait-elle donc pas pris cette décision des mois, voire des années, plus tôt ?

Victoria posa la plume qu'elle avait à la main sur le bureau. Elle s'était soudain rappelé l'une de ses multiples rencontres avec le Comte Phantomhive. Elle ne lui avait jamais demandé conseil, sauf quand il était question des bas-fonds évidemment. C'était le domaine du Chien après tout. Il était normal qu'il lui donne son avis à ce sujet. Mais quand il était question du monde de la Lumière, quand il était question de sa vie de Reine, elle n'avait jamais cherché ses conseils, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment mêlé à cet aspect-là de sa vie. Sauf ce jour-là. Sauf au cours de cette entrevue-là. Elle se souvenait avoir été distraite et s'il y avait bien une chose que Valence détestait au cours de leur entretien, c'était la voir distraite. Victoria s'en était très rapidement rendue compte…

 

* * *

 

« Votre Majesté, vous n'êtes guère attentive aujourd'hui. »

La phrase tira la jeune reine de sa rêverie et Victoria reporta son attention sur l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

« Répétez, je vous prie, Comte. » dit-elle à Valence.

Mais il préféra ne pas obéir et demanda :

« Quel est donc l'objet de votre trouble, votre Majesté ? »

''Confiez-le moi de suite et ainsi, nous pourrons retourner à nos affaires'' était le propos sous-jacent. Victoria commençait à bien connaître son Chien de garde.

« Je ne crois pas que l'on apprécierait me voir vous demander conseil sur le sujet qui me préoccupe actuellement, Comte. »

Valence n'eut pas l'air de prendre ombrage de cette remarque assenée d'un ton acide mais...

« Vous êtes Reine mais fille, répliqua-t-il sans la moindre hésitation. Pour échapper à votre mère, vous devez vous marier. Plusieurs prétendants sont dans la course et comme chacun espère miser sur le meilleur cheval, on vous les impose à la moindre occasion alors que votre choix est déjà arrêté depuis longtemps, non ? »

Victoria fut d'abord surprise par ce résumé de la situation mais elle le cacha bien vite. Elle faisait face au Chien de garde. Elle était son maître et il ne lui avait encore jamais montré ses crocs mais elle s'était renseignée depuis leur première rencontre. Même si elle était sa Reine, elle devait veiller à ne pas montrer la moindre faiblesse quand elle lui faisait face.

« Vos métaphores sont toujours aussi mauvaises, Comte Phantomhive.

-Mais cela n'enlève rien à leur véracité, votre Majesté. »

Il avait raison et elle faillit même lui présenter des excuses mais Victoria finit par se rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas à le faire. Cet homme vivait peut-être avec un pied dans l'ombre tandis que l'autre prenait ses aises dans la lumière – Et c'était sans doute un incroyable numéro d'équilibriste – mais il n'était qu'un chien. Le Comte Phantomhive était même le premier à le dire et à le répéter. Etrange modestie que celle de cet homme…

« Comment avez-vous rencontré votre femme ? demanda soudain Victoria.

-Mon… Mon prédécesseur l'a choisie. Nous avons été fiancés au berceau et nous nous sommes mariés au plus tôt. »

Un mariage arrangé. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant mais avec cette famille, on ne pouvait être sûr de rien.

« Est-elle… »

Victoria hésita. Pouvait-elle vraiment lui poser cette question ?

« Est-elle au courant ? » demanda Valence à sa place.

C'était en effet la question qu'elle se posait.

« Bien sûr qu'elle l'est, Votre Majesté. »

La réponse ne l'étonna qu'à moitié. Elle entraînait cependant toute une série de questions sur la famille Phantomhive mais encore une fois, Victoria se demandait si elle avait bien le droit de les poser.

« Et elle… Ce que vous faites… »

Valence sourit. La jeune reine eut soudain l'impression que ses hésitations l'amusaient énormément.

« Je ne sais pas si vous voulez vraiment tout savoir à notre sujet, finit-il par dire. Je me contenterai donc de vous dire qu'il est rare que nos femmes n'aient pas de sang Phantomhive. »

C'était sans doute logique.

« De plus, poursuivit Valence, et ainsi que je viens de vous le dire, mon prédécesseur a arrangé nos fiançailles alors que Charlotte et moi-même étions encore au berceau. Ma femme a donc été élevée pour devenir la compagne du Chien de garde. »

C'était logique encore une fois.

« Et avez-vous fait comme votre père, Comte ? Votre fille est-elle déjà fiancée ? »

Victoria essaya de se rappeler l'âge de l'enfant. Avait-elle maintenant eu ses dix ans ? Non. Elle était plus jeune. Elle devait avoir huit, peut-être neuf ans, maintenant.

« Elle l'est, Votre Majesté. Au fils ainé de mon frère. »

Pour que le sang des Phantomhive puisse conserver le nom et le titre…

« Dîtes m'en plus sur votre fille… Sur Claudia. C'est bien son nom, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ma fille n'est pas le sujet qui doit nous intéresser pour le moment, votre Majesté.

-J'ai peur ne pas être d'accord avec vous sur ce point, Comte. »

La réponse eut l'air d'intriguer Valence.

« Parlez-moi de Claudia, insista Victoria.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle est votre héritière. Vous m'avez dit que vous parliez de moi avec mon oncle. Ne devrions-nous pas en faire de même concernant Claudia ? »

Le regard de Valence s'éclaira. Il baissa ensuite la tête.

« Votre Majesté, nous n'avons jamais pensé que ma fille puisse être le prochain… »

Victoria leva la main pour lui faire signe de se taire. Elle avait parfaitement compris et n'était en fait pas si surprise par cette information.

« Votre neveu vous succédera. »

Valence acquiesça mais ajouta :

« Mais peut-être dois-je vous apporter une légère précision à ce propos, votre Majesté. »

Il poursuivit sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Ma famille vous appartient. Vous pouvez choisir le Phantomhive que vous désirez pour vous servir. »

C'était une bonne chose à savoir en effet.

« Même s'il s'agit d'une femme ? » crut-elle bon de demander.

Valence haussa les épaules.

« Si une femme peut être Reine, elle peut bien être Comtesse. »

 

* * *

 

Mais aujourd'hui, pourtant, Victoria hésitait. A qui devait-elle adresser cette lettre ? Claudia Phantomhive ferait-elle un bon Chien de garde ? Sans doute que oui. Elle était une Phantomhive et la fille du précédent Chien. Mais ferait-elle un meilleur Chien de garde que son époux ?

« Un problème, ma chère ? »

La voix d'Albert la tira de ses pensées. Victoria lui sourit. Son mari remarqua alors la feuille qui restait obstinément blanche sur son bureau.

« As-tu besoin de mon aide ? »

Victoria prit sa main.

« Te souviens-tu du neveu du Comte Phantomhive ? demanda-t-elle.

-Et présent Comte maintenant, me semble-t-il. »

Elle acquiesça. Albert porta sa main à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

« J'ai été navré d'apprendre sa mort. Le Comte précédent était un fidèle serviteur. »

Il avait raison.

« Je dois nommer son successeur. » annonça soudain Victoria.

Son mari ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

« Son successeur mais… Cela n'a rien à voir avec le titre, n'est-ce pas ? » réalisa-t-il soudain.

La reine acquiesça.

« Le nouveau Comte ne te plait donc pas ? » ajouta Albert.

Elle ne répondit pas. Son mari connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question de toute façon.

 

* * *

 

Les Phantomhive, oncle et neveu, avaient quitté la pièce en compagnie du majordome de la reine. Victoria était maintenant seule avec son époux.

« C'est son neveu, dit soudain Albert. Je ne l'aurai jamais cru.

-Ils se ressemblent pourtant énormément.

-Physiquement peut-être mais… »

Victoria voyait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Oncle et neveu partageaient traits et physionomie, que la reine devait sans doute attribuer au sang Phantomhive, mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là.

« Le Vicomte Rosell semble se conduire comme un parfait gentilhomme. » dit Albert.

Victoria acquiesça et ajouta :

« J'ai peur qu'on ne puisse en dire autant sur son oncle. »

Son époux prit soudain un air inquiet.

« Je n'aime guère te savoir seule avec lui. »

Victoria sourit. Son inquiétude était touchante.

« Nous ne sommes jamais seuls. Mon majordome a toujours été là. Et tu assistes à nos entrevues maintenant. »

Albert semblait sur le point de répliquer mais elle le devança.

« Le Comte Phantomhive sert fidèlement la Couronne. Il ne m'a jamais déçue jusqu'à maintenant. »

Ou plutôt… Jamais vraiment.

« Contrairement à son neveu. » rappela Albert.

Victoria acquiesça une nouvelle fois. C'était la raison de cette entrevue après tout. Valence avait laissé son neveu s'occuper d'une mission que Victoria lui avait assigné, une mission dont l'héritier des Phantomhive n'était pas sorti victorieux.

« Que doit-on faire quand un chien nous déçoit ? demanda ensuite Albert.

-On le teste mais le Vicomte Rosell n'est pas encore chien. Les réprimandes suffiront pour le moment.

-Comment pouvons-nous en être certain ?

-Je fais confiance au Comte Phantomhive. Personne ne connaît aussi bien que lui les demandes de la fonction. Nous devons donc le laisser se charger de l'éducation du Vicomte.

-Son éducation… Il me semble maintenant un peu trop vieux pour une chose pareille. »

Victoria fixa son mari pendant un long moment. Le ton sur lequel il venait de prononcer cette phrase lui semblait quelque peu méprisant.

« Ne viens-tu pas de le complimenter ?

-Je l'ai fait, en effet, mais même si je reconnais ses qualités, je ne suis pas certain qu'elles soient à même de l'aider quand il devra remplacer son oncle. »

Albert regarda sa femme dans les yeux.

« N'est-ce pas aussi ce que tu penses ? »

Victoria ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas la peine de le faire. Albert la connaissait bien et avait parfaitement résumé ses pensées à l'encontre du Vicomte Rosell. Le neveu de Valence était un parfait gentilhomme mais le Chien de garde ne pouvait pas en être un.

 

* * *

 

« Qui d'autre pourrais-tu désigner ? demanda Albert.

-Il n'y a pas seulement un nouveau comte…

-Il y a aussi une nouvelle comtesse. » finit-il à sa place.

Victoria acquiesça.

« C'est une femme, dit Albert.

-C'est la fille de son père.

-L'as-tu déjà rencontrée ? »

Non, elle n'avait jamais vraiment rencontré Claudia Phantomhive mais Victoria se souvenait de sa présentation à la Cour. La fille de Valence avait seize ans. Plus une enfant mais pas encore tout à fait une femme. Elle était aussi blonde que son père était brun. Elle avait la peau laiteuse et les traits fins mais Victoria se souvenait surtout de ses yeux bleus. Pendant un instant, quand Claudia s'était inclinée devant elle, leurs regards s'étaient croisés et la jeune fille avait souri. Claudia avait les yeux et le sourire de Valence mais ce n'était pas la seule chose que le père et la fille semblaient avoir en commun. Victoria s'en était rendue compte plus tard, quand elle avait vu Claudia à côté de son père, tous deux silencieux, promenant un regard indifférent sur l'assemblée. Le fiancé de la jeune fille, qu'elle connaissait de vu, n'étaient pas avec eux. Le regard de la reine avait donc parcouru la salle de bal pour le trouver. Ils discutaient avec un homme de l'âge du Comte, un homme contre lequel elle avait lancé son chien quelques jours plus tôt.

Une jeune fille et une femme plus âgée, fille et femme de l'homme sur lequel son Chien enquêtait, avaient bientôt rejoint Cédric et son interlocuteur. Victoria avait alors vu le neveu de Valence tourner la tête pendant un très bref instant. Elle avait suivi son regard qui s'était à nouveau posé sur son Chien et sa fille qui observaient attentivement le groupe dans lequel se trouvait Cédric, mais père et fille semblaient observer plus particulièrement la jeune fille, l'autre débutante, qui se trouvait là. Valence s'était alors penché vers sa fille pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille. Elle avait fait de même quelques secondes plus tard. Leurs ressemblances avaient alors frappé Victoria.

Quelques instants plus tard, la reine avait vu les deux débutantes ensembles. Cédric avait rejoint son oncle et discutait vivement à voix basse avec lui tout en regardant de temps en temps sa fiancée et la jeune fille qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Il était moins discret que son oncle et sa cousine…

Ce jour-là, Victoria n'avait pas seulement été frappée par la ressemblance entre Claudia et Valence, elle avait aussi compris qu'elle n'avait plus un chien solitaire à ses ordres. Au contraire. Elle avait maintenant toute une meute à sa disposition.

Valence… Son neveu, Cédric… Sa fille, Claudia…

Et pendant une partie de la soirée, la reine avait donc continué à regarder son Chien travailler. Elle l'avait attentivement observé tandis qu'il avançait ses différents pions et l'un d'eux était sa propre fille.

L'avait-il fait avec son consentement ?

« La nouvelle Comtesse est-elle au courant des activités que menaient son père de son vivant ? »

La question d'Albert l'étonna. Ne lui avait-elle donc jamais rien dit à ce sujet ?

« C'est une Phantomhive. »

Victoria ne dit rien de plus mais Albert eut l'air de comprendre ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

« Teste-la, en ce cas. » suggéra-t-il.

L'idée de son époux était intéressante. Victoria n'était cependant pas certaine qu'elle soit nécessaire mais Albert continua de parler alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ce sujet.

« Tu as besoin de savoir si elle est capable de prendre la suite de son père. Savoir n'est pas faire. Le Comte précédent n'était sans doute pas un gentilhomme mais je doute qu'il ait impliqué sa propre fille dans ses affaires.

-Il l'a fait au contraire. »

Cette information eut l'air de couper le souffle d'Albert. Elle savait qu'il comprenait la nécessité de la fonction mais Victoria savait aussi qu'il avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre Valence Phantomhive.

« En es-tu sûre ?

-Pour deux affaires au moins mais je pense qu'il y a pu en avoir plus. »

Non, il y en avait eu plutôt trois dont elle pouvait être sûre. Valence s'était toujours montré réticent ou indifférent quand elle lui faisait des compliments. Il n'avait vraiment réagi qu'en une seule occasion, pour lui dire qu'il n'était pas le Phantomhive à qui elle devait adresser ses compliments mais qu'il se ferait un plaisir de les communiquer à sa fille.

Pourquoi tergiversait-elle donc autant en vérité ?

Victoria s'empara de la plume qu'elle avait posé quelques minutes plus tôt et commença à écrire.

 

* * *

 

_A l'intention de la Comtesse Claudia Phantomhive de la part de sa Majesté la Reine._

_C'est avec une grande peine que nous avons appris le décès de votre père, le Comte Valence Phantomhive, qui a toujours été notre fidèle serviteur et conseiller. Nous tenons donc à vous adresser par la présente lettre toutes nos condoléances mais ce n'est pas la seule raison qui nous pousse à prendre contact avec vous._

_Feu votre père était, ainsi que vous le savez sans doute, un de nos précieux collaborateurs et ses conseils ont toujours été profitables à la Couronne. Etant certaine que vous avez hérité de son esprit, mais aussi parce que vous avez, sans conteste, certainement profité de ses leçons, nous sollicitons vos conseils à propos de cette sinistre affaire ayant eu lieu à Bermondsey au cours du mois d'août de cette année._

_Nous avions l'habitude de prendre le thé avec feu votre père lorsqu'il venait nous faire part de ses conseils. Une voiture sera donc mise à votre disposition samedi prochain pour que nous puissions faire de même._

_Aux sincères condoléances que nous tenions à vous adresser personnellement, nous voulons ajouter que nous nous réjouissons par avance de vous rencontrer._

_Victoria_

 

* * *

 

Au jour dit, la Reine envoya son majordome chercher la jeune Comtesse Phantomhive tandis qu'elle l'attendait dans le salon qu'elle réservait toujours pour ses rencontres avec le Chien de garde. En l'attendant, Victoria se mit à raconter à son mari sa rencontre avec Valence Phantomhive. Elle se rappelait en souriant de sa nervosité. Elle était beaucoup plus apaisée maintenant. Elle savait ce qui se cachait derrière l'excentricité des Phantomhive après tout. Elle n'était plus cette jeune reine qui avait besoin de toute apprendre sur le monde de l'Ombre et celui qui le dirigeait en son nom. Et puis, Albert était là… Victoria n'avait donc rien à craindre aujourd'hui. Elle était même impatiente de rencontrer la fille de Valence.

Trois coups secs, frappés contre la porte du salon, interrompirent soudain son récit. Albert fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle lançait un regard inquiet vers la porte. Elle avait demandé à ne pas être dérangée ainsi qu'elle le faisait toujours quand elle devait voir le Chien de garde.

Trois nouveaux coups. Les mains de Victoria se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil tandis qu'Albert faisait un pas vers la porte qui s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne puisse arriver jusqu'à elle. Un majordome, entièrement vêtu de noir et qui n'était certainement pas anglais, entra. Les mains de Victoria se crispèrent encore un peu plus sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil mais elle garda un regard impassible. Albert avait finalement rejoint la porte mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le majordome fit un pas sur le côté pour laisser passer une jeune femme blonde que Victoria reconnut immédiatement.

« C'est elle, Albert. »

Son époux se figea. Victoria vit la jeune Comtesse Phantomhive le détailler attentivement du regard avant de plonger en une profonde et parfaite révérence puis Claudia se redressa et dépassa Albert pour aller s'assoir sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait en face de celui de la reine.

Tout ceci sans avoir reçu la moindre invitation.

Tel père, telle fille apparemment.

Le majordome aux vêtements noirs ferma la porte, s'inclina devant Albert puis se dirigea vers les fauteuils qu'occupaient les deux femmes. Il s'inclina devant Victoria puis alla se poster derrière le fauteuil de Claudia. Albert resta d'abord immobile puis finit par rejoindre la place qu'il occupait habituellement lors des entrevues de la Reine et de son Chien, un fauteuil qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre.

Le silence s'installa. Dura. Victoria soupira discrètement. La fille de Valence semblait attendre son intervention et la reine eut soudain envie de lui dire qu'il était peut-être un peu trop tard pour enfin suivre le protocole mais elle y renonça pour saluer Claudia.

« Comtesse. » dit-elle simplement.

La jeune femme garda le silence. Victoria ne savait pas si elle devait être rassurée ou s'inquiéter. Claudia avait certainement la langue tout aussi acerbe que son père et elle tenait vraiment à commencer cette entrevue du bon pied.

« J'avoue n'avoir aucune idée de la manière dont je dois commencer cette conversation, Comtesse.

-Peut-être par la sécurité du palais, votre Majesté ? » suggéra Claudia.

Victoria fut soufflée par l'audace de la jeune femme et elle tourna la tête vers Albert. Son mari semblait être sur le point d'intervenir. Elle lui fit signe de rester calme puis elle s'intéressa de nouveau à Claudia. La Comtesse souriait… Et ce sourire, Victoria l'avait vu s'afficher des milliers de fois sur un autre visage. Elle se surprit à sourire à son tour.

Les Phantomhive et leurs tours…

« Il faut croire que votre père m'avait caché que la sécurité de ma demeure faisait également partie de ses attributions.

-Seulement quand les bas-fonds sont concernés, votre Majesté. »

Victoria fronça les sourcils.

« Auriez-vous déjà quelque chose à me rapporter ?

-Pas le moins du monde. »

Claudia fit ensuite signe à son majordome qui commença à leur servir le thé que Victoria avait fait apporté au salon avant l'heure prévue pour son rendez-vous avec Claudia Phantomhive. La reine en profita pour l'observer. Elle n'apprit pas grand-chose de plus avec cet examen. Le majordome de Claudia était étranger ou d'origine étrangère, japonaise sans doute. Il était jeune. Une petite vingtaine, comme la Comtesse.

« Si je vous ai inquiété, Votre Majesté, j'en suis désolée. Ce n'était pas le but de cette intrusion cavalière dans votre demeure. Je vous l'assure. » dit Claudia.

Puis, comme quelques années plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait été présentée à la cour, la fille de Valence la regarda dans les yeux.

« Mais un serviteur doit toujours être testé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et comme si de rien n'était, Claudia commença lentement à boire le thé qu'on venait de lui servir tandis que son majordome reprenait sa place derrière elle.

Victoria jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Albert. Il avait l'air d'être encore plus surpris qu'elle. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'il n'aurait pas dû l'être. C'était un Phantomhive qui leur faisait face après tout. La reine inspira et expira profondément puis déclara :

« J'espère que mon majordome n'a eu aucun rôle important à jouer dans ce test, Comtesse. »

Claudia ne répondit pas tout de suite mais elle finit par tourner la tête vers son majordome.

« L'heure, je te prie, Tanaka. »

Le majordome consulta aussitôt sa montre à gousset.

« Il ne devrait pas tarder, madame. »

Et comme si ces mots avaient suffi à l'invoquer, un majordome au costume blanc entra soudain dans le salon.

« Votre Majesté… » commença-t-il à dire.

Mais il se tut tout en écarquillant les yeux en se rendant compte de la présence de la Comtesse qu'on lui avait demandé d'aller chercher.

« Albert. » appela Victoria.

Son mari se leva.

« Je te laisse t'en charger. » ajouta-t-elle.

Le Prince inclina la tête puis fit signe au majordome de le suivre. Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce.

« J'aurai sans doute besoin d'un nouveau majordome. Avez-vous quelques conseils à me donner à ce sujet ? demanda Victoria après leur départ.

-Mon père m'avait caché que vous aider à choisir vos domestiques faisait partie de ses attributions. » répliqua Claudia en souriant.

Son sourire ressemblait tellement à celui de Valence, se dit encore une fois Victoria, mais il était sans doute temps maintenant de parler sérieusement. Il n'était plus temps de se rappeler avec nostalgie de son chien précédent. Il était temps de s'occuper du nouveau.

« Que savez-vous des attributions de votre père, Comtesse ? »

Le sourire de Claudia s'élargit.

« Voulez-vous un compte rendu précis de ses activités ou dois-je verser dans l'art de la mauvaise métaphore pour vous en parler ? »

Victoria ne réussit pas à réprimer un rire.

« Vous savez…

-Comme vous savez que vous n'avez pas besoin de me poser cette question. »

Le regard de Claudia devint soudain plus vague, son sourire plus innocent.

« Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour ce retard, votre Majesté.

-J'ai peur de ne pas vous comprendre, Comtesse.

-Je ne vous ai jamais remerciée pour vos compliments.

-Votre père vous les a donc vraiment transmis.

-Nous parlions souvent de vous. »

Victoria ne pouvait pas en dire autant.

« Mon choix vous a-t-il surpris ? » demanda ensuite la reine.

Claudia resta silencieuse pendant un court instant. Victoria était curieuse d'entendre sa réponse.

« Disons que je n'ai pas été la personne la plus surprise à la réception de votre lettre. »

Pendant un instant, un très court instant, Victoria jura que le majordome de Claudia esquissa un geste vers sa maîtresse, comme s'il voulait poser la main sur son épaule mais… Non. Elle avait dû se tromper. Il se tenait toujours aussi immobile derrière elle, les bras le long du corps, le regard fixe.

« Peut-être est-il temps de discuter de l'affaire sur laquelle vous avez demandé mes conseils, Votre Majesté, suggéra soudain Claudia.

-C'est inutile, Comtesse. L'affaire est simple et j'ai toute confiance dans l'enquête menée par Scotland Yard. Ce n'était qu'un moyen de savoir… »

Victoria hésita.

« De savoir si j'étais bien la fille de mon père ?

-C'est une façon de le formuler. »

Une façon polie de le formuler.

« Vous m'avez dit que mon père avait toujours été de bon conseil, voulez-vous entendre l'un de miens ? »

Victoria était maintenant intriguée. Elle fit signe à la Comtesse de poursuivre.

« Ce test est une bonne idée, votre Majesté. A votre place, je la conserverai mais je tiens, d'ores et déjà, à vous assurer que mon successeur le réussira sans le moindre problème.

-Vous êtes bien trop jeune pour commencer à parler de votre succession, Comtesse. »

Claudia se fit soudain indulgente. Un sursaut de fierté saisit Victoria. Comment cette femme qui était de dix ans sa cadette osait-elle la regarder ainsi ?

« Vous m'avez choisie, Votre Majesté. »

C'était vrai.

« Mais revenons à mon test, votre Majesté. Dois-je vous rappeler les faits de cette affaire avant de vous donner mes conclusions ? »

Victoria acquiesça d'un air absent. Claudia commença à lui résumer l'affaire pour laquelle la reine l'avait sollicitée. Elle ne l'écouta d'abord que d'une oreille mais la jeune Comtesse ne lui fit aucune remarque à ce sujet et Claudia finit même bientôt par avoir toute son attention. La jeune Comtesse était précise. Elle n'hésita pas une seule fois. Elle semblait avoir l'habitude de cet exercice. Tout ceci ne faisait que confirmer ce que Victoria savait déjà. Elle avait fait un choix, le bon choix, mais un frisson s'empara d'elle au moment où Claudia décrivit sans ciller les blessures du cadavre que Scotland Yard avait découvert et ses conclusions sur le meurtre qu'elle en avait tiré et pendant un instant, un très court instant, elle se dit qu'elle avait fait une erreur. Elle n'avait pas choisi la jeune femme. Elle l'avait condamnée.

 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Le point "Victorian Geekerie" :  
> ''The Bermondsey Horror'' : Le 9 août 1849, Patrick O'Connor, travaillant sur les docks de Londres mais prêtant également de l'argent avec des énormes intérêts, dine en compagnie de ses amis : Frederick et Marie Manning. Ces derniers assassinent leur invité et l'enterrent sous le plancher de leur cuisine. Le même jour, Marie Manning est vue au domicile d'O'Connor et vole une partie de ses biens, vol qu'elle terminera d'accomplir le lendemain.
> 
> Les époux Manning fuient séparément. Marie est celle qui possède la majeure partie du butin à ce moment. On pense que mari et femme n'avaient aucunement l'intention de fuir ensemble et comptait se trahir l'un, l'autre.
> 
> Les restes d'O'Connor sont découvert le 17 août 1849 par la police qui arrête bientôt ses meurtriers. Le couple est jugé puis exécuté au cours des mois d'octobre et novembre, exécution à laquelle Charles Dickens assiste.
> 
> Un des personnages de La maison d'Apre-Vent de l'écrivain est d'ailleurs inspiré de la vie de Marie Manning. On notera également que parce que Marie Manning a porté une robe de satin noire au cours de son exécution, ce tissu ne fut plus à la mode pendant de nombreuses années.
> 
> Source wikipedia (seulement en anglais).
> 
> Le point "J'ai toujours rien à dire mais je le dis quand même" :  
> Je ne sais pas quand viendra le prochain OS de ce recueil. Certains sont déjà à moitié écrit (2 ou 3 points de vue de Frances, l'un sur son enfance, un autre sur le retour de Ciel. Un autre OS sur Ciel au Weston College et sur ce qui se passe après l'affaire Maurice Cole) et il y en a d'autres qui ne sont encore qu'à l'état de petites courgettes qui ne demandent qu'à pousser. Parmi ceux-ci : la vision d'Albert sur les Chiens, la vie de Cédric mais aussi Claudia pendant la grande famine Irlandaise.
> 
> On verra ce qui arrivera à maturité en premier !


End file.
